


Queerly Beloved

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: The Garrison [12]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, It Pronouns, Texting, agender aramis, demi-boy feron, disabled feron, he/them pronouns, history of japan, im awake at 4am again, non-binary Athos, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>athos: </b>where is this conversation going<br/><b>feron: </b>down the drain like ur fuckin future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_04:41_

**feron:** i cant believe were awake

**athos:** i can

**feron:** im looking for tv shows to watch bc im lame

**athos:** wow

**aramis:** they put galavant on youtube i think

**feron:** amazeballs

**aramis:** NEVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN JESUS FUCKING CHRIST

**athos:** brb im going to vomit

**aramis:** I AM DEATH

**feron:** it wasnt that bad???

**athos:** YES IT WAS

**athos:** by the way u mght wanna unclog the toilet before u go

**aramis:** tmi kid

**athos:** just warning u

**feron:** the warning was semi-appreciated

**aramis:** its quarter to five fml

**athos:** alright just a question??

**athos:** where is this conversation going

**feron:** down the drain like ur fuckin future

**athos:** ouch

**aramis:** u got burned kid

**athos:** are you LAUGHING

**feron:** yes i can hear it

**feron:** it's sniggering behind its phone screen

**feron:** turn ur brightness down it lights up ur entire fucking face aramis

**athos:** i wish i could share a room with u guys

**athos:** it'd be so fun

**aramis:** feron snores

**feron:** at least i dont have wet dreams about armand's niece

**aramis:** NOT TRUE NOT TRUE

**feron:** i share a fucking room with you believe me i know

**athos:** i changed my mind

**athos:** rochefort and cécile are great roommates

**feron:** oh god i forgot about cécile

**aramis:** wow is she not dead yet

**athos:** why dont you like rocheforts snake???

**aramis:** its a fucking SNAKE athos have u even read the fucking bible

**athos:** um no

**feron:** the real question is were u even fucking listening in english class

**athos:** FUCK NO

**aramis:** what time is it acceptable to be out of bed

**feron:** ummm 6???

**aramis:** aiiiight an hour to go

**athos:** rocheforts moving

**athos:** is he awake

**aramis:**???

**aramis:** DRAMA

**athos:** nah hes still asleep

**feron:** FUCKSHIT

**aramis:** THAT SOUNDS LIKE ARMAND??

**aramis:** AAAAH CRAP

**athos:** hahahah im so glad im not on the same floor as u omg

**feron:** lets just fake sleep for an hour lmao

**aramis:** that souns reasonable

**athos:** mornin then


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> direct continuation of the previous chapter

_05:29_

**aramis:** its light outside can i go downstairs now

 **athos:** its still half five

 **feron:** im hungry

 **feron:** like seriously hungry

 **feron:** there's chocolate in the fridge

 **feron:** i'd go and get it but the stairlift makes too much noise

 **athos:** rochefort's making noises

 **aramis:** nice

 **athos:** not like that you wanker

 **athos:** maybe hes just a noisy sleeper

 **athos:** i mean im usually asleep before him so??

 **feron:** im starvingggggg

 **aramis:** SLIDE DOWN THE STAIRS THEN

 **aramis:** THINK ON UR FEET

 **feron:** wow way to get me put in hospital

 **athos:** hes got a point

 **aramis:** thanks for the support

 **aramis:** its really appreciated

 **feron:** YOU KNOW ONE OF YOU COULD GO AND GET IT FOR ME

 **feron:** dont look so fucking offended

 **athos:** TWENTY FIVE MINUTES

 **aramis:** YESSSSSSS

 **feron:** guarantee one of u will be asleep by 6

 **aramis:** lol no

 **athos:** he rolled over

 **athos:** hes fucking facing me and he wont stop wriggling

 **athos:** like he keeps kicking the quilt

 **aramis:** fucking weirdo

 **athos:** ikr

 **aramis:** AH AH AH NEARLY 20 MINS FUCK YES

 **feron:** im surrounded by oversized children this is ridiculous

 **athos:** RIDDIKULUS

 **feron:** NO HARRY POTTER REFERENCES

 **athos:** fuck you

 **aramis:** OK ITS 20 MINS NOW

 **feron:** why are you so impatient seriously

 **feron:** are all people named aramis this impatient

 **aramis:** yeah probably

 **aramis:** DID YOUR STOMACH JUST GROWL OMG

 **feron:** I TOLD YOU I WAS HUNGRY

 **athos:** ugh

 **athos:** i think the snake is shedding

 **feron:** dont look at her then

 **athos:** look i either look at cécile or i look at rochefort

 **feron:** ok yeah keep lookin at the snake!!!

 **aramis:** if i went to sleep now would you be annoyed

 **feron:** YES

 **aramis:** oh ok

 **aramis:** FIFTEEN MINUTES

 **feron:** turn ur music down pls i dont wanna hear george washington sing

 **aramis:** CHRIS JACKSON IS A GREAT SINGER SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **athos:** go back to the hamiltrash group aramis

 **aramis:** i cant theyre all asleep

 **feron:** if u message them will it wake them up

 **aramis:** i refuse to sign my own death warrant

 **aramis:** milady will literally fucking stab me

 **athos:** oh wow and after all those years of wondering whether aramis had common sense

 **athos:** it turns out it does

 **aramis:** TEN MINUTES

 **feron:** SHUT THEFUCK UP

 **aramis:** why are you so grumpy

 **feron:** OH I DONT KNOW MAYBE ITS BECAUSE SOMEONE MADE ME STAY UP ALL NIGHT

 **aramis:** hey i didnt MAKE you

 **feron:** YOU KEPT FUCKING POKING ME TELLING ME TO STAY AWAKE

 **feron:** AND THEN U SHOWED ME PICTURES OF CATS AND TAGGED ME IN A LOAD OF SHIT ON FACEBOOK SERIOUSLY

 **aramis:** AHAHAHHA FIVE MINUTES

 **aramis:** wait wheres athos

 **feron:** asleep probably

 **aramis:** theyre so weak

 **feron:**???

 **aramis:** SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAKKKKKK

 **feron:** oh my god you are an insufferable pain in the ass

 **aramis:** youd know all about that wouldnt you

 **feron:** FUCK YOU

 **aramis:** thats a wonderful offer but i have to refuse

 **feron:** g ood

 **aramis:** ONE MINUTE ONE MINUTE

 **feron:** god

 **aramis:** ITS 6AM AAAH YESS WE ARE FREE WE CAN EAT


	3. Chapter 3

_22:49_

**feron:** KNOCK KNOCK

 **feron:** GET THE DOOR

 **feron:** ITS RELIGION

 **athos:** open the country

 **athos:** stop having it be closed

 **aramis:** NO NOT HISTORy OF JAPAN

 **aramis:** I DONT BELIEVE THIS

 **feron:** knock knock, its the united states

 **athos:** with gunboats

 **feron:** (huge boats with guns)

 **aramis:** i hate you

 **feron:** no you dont

 **aramis:** youre right

 **athos:** poor people who could not afford to hire samurai did not hire samurai

 **aramis:** nO

 **aramis:** NO NO NO JUST STOP PLEASE

 **feron:** crazy rice farms

 **athos:** to do list: conquer north

 **feron:** its time for world war 1

 **aramis:** bYE IM GOING TO FUCK UP THE HAMILTON SQUAD YOU FUCKERS

 **feron:** hahhhahaha


End file.
